Rei Ryghts (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|HDD= Summary Rei Ryghts is the Goddess/CPU of Atari of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. Rei Ryghts used to live in a Gamindustri without CPUs, and as such, the entire world was filled with anarchy and chaos. By chance, Rei ended up eating a CPU Memory after mistaking it for food. It was then that she met Croire who revealed that by eating the CPU Memory, Rei had become a Goddess, and thus was able to found her her own nation. Rei, who was already mad with power, decided to do just that. A while after creating her nation, known as Tari, Rei's people began to rise against her due to her tyrannical behavior. This caused faith in her to decrease, and thus lead to the weakening of her power. Angered by the people turning on her, Rei used her own powers and destroyed her nation, which lead to her losing her faith entirely. After this, Gamindustri spiraled into a state of depression and no one knew what to do from that point onward. This event became known as The Great Crash. As she spent centuries wondering where she went wrong, she learned of her counterpart in the Hyper Dimension, who was trying to enact reforms with her Citizens' Group despite being an ordinary human. Wanting to cheer her on, she thoughtlessly had Croire transfer all her remaining divine power to the other dimension. Rei seems to be the very sensitive, gentle type of character who somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. She tries to keep things in order, but she seems to be very pathetic, according to others. She has a lot of trouble speaking decently in front of people and lacks any actual powers. She has barely any confidence, possibly none at all, and is always fearful. As a Goddess, Rei can transform into her CPU counterpart. In her HDD form, Rei is certifiably insane, incredibly arrogant, and downright rude. After the fall of her nation, Tari, she developed the belief that because she failed as a CPU, all CPUs will fail. The traits of her HDD form can sometimes leak into her human form. At the end of the game, she is able to actively derive confidence from her HDD personality without becoming insane. Rei is the Personification of Atari Gaming Console. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Rey Ryghts, Rei Kiseijou, Goddess of Tari, Goddess of The Great Crash Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old in Ultradimension. From 20 to 30 in Hyperdimension Classification: Ex-Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never fought against anyone) | Low Multiverse level (Was about to destroy the Ultradimension, affecting the Hyperdimension as well in the process, only to show off and lure the other CPUs. | At least Low Multiverse level (Way stronger than her current HDD, With a mere fraction of her power, Kurome was able to move the entire Heart Dimension, trying to make it clash and fuse with the Hyperdimension.) Speed: Normal Human | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 5, likely higher (One of the strongest Goddesses; as her two different self have shown similar capabilities, both should be on par with the other) Striking Strength: Unknown | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Low Multiverse level (Fought most of the CPUs of the Ultradimension, and some of the Hyperdimension, at once) | At least Low Multiverse level (Way superior than her current HDD) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with her Staff, higher with her Magic, hundreds of kilometers with her Ancient Weapon, through 2 Dimensions with her Dimension Hole Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She doesn't have any confidence in her base form. She's very insane in her Goddess Form. Her insanity from her Goddess Form can take over her mind even in base form. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of 4 Continents (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be canceled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Rei transforms into her Goddess form. *'Dimension Hole:' She can open a dimension hole to another dimension to send something from her dimension to another dimension, bring someone from another dimension to her dimension or create a dimension hole which gets wider and wider overtime to destroy another dimension. *'Share Steal:' Rei steals the share of other countries and uses as her own Share Energy. Key: Base | HDD Rei | HDD Rei (Prime) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2